


First kiss

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: Ficlet for the prompt: First kiss





	First kiss

Yaz was stirring a cup of tea, holding a book the Doctor had recommended open in the other hand. Initially she had been surprised that the alien sat still long enough to read anything, but it turned out the Tardis translated regular books into audio books for the Doctor and often played them over the speakers while she tinkered with things.

Yaz was drawn from the fictional world by a knock at the door; she grinned, the Doctor was back early. She placed the bookmark where she’d got to as she set the book down, took a quick sip of tea and went to open the door. But she wasn’t fast enough.

“Hello Doctor, it’s lovely to see you.”

“Hi Yaz’s mum!” The Doctor drew Najia into a quick hug, before catching sight of Yaz’s grandma and going to hug her too.

Yaz sidestepped into her way and intercepted the hug herself before she could reach her Nani, she was not ready for the Doctor and Yaz very much wanted to leave before the rest of the visiting family came in.

The Doctor grinned as she stepped back from the hug.

“Hi Yaz.”

“Hey Doc, shall we?” Yaz gestured to the door.

They almost made it, Yaz grabbed her jacket in one hand, Doctor’s hand in the other, and was steadfastly ignoring the look her mother was giving her and the Doctor’s intertwined hands, which thankfully the Doctor was just going along with, as she pretty much pulled her out of the flat.

She caught the Doctor waving goodbye to them out of the corner of her eye and thought it was rather cute. But then, so were most things the Doctor did, even if she also accidentally endangered their lives on an almost daily basis.

“You’re forgetting something,” Najia called after her before she could leave.

Yaz slowed and sighed, turning and walking back to her mum and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Bye mum.”

Najia gave her a look before looking pointedly at her Nani.

Yaz went over and kissed her on the cheek too, also stopping to give a peck goodbye to both of the aunts who had come to see what was happening, hovering by the door. Sometimes, she reckoned her mum just enforced the hello/goodbye kiss tradition just to mess with her. Yaz turned back to the empty doorway and paused. Wait a second. She turned back, realising that she only had one aunt visiting at the same time she realised that the Doctor was standing next to her aunt. In her hurry to leave and avoid her mum making any comments about her love life in front of the Doctor, she hadn’t noticed whose cheek she was kissing goodbye.

The Doctor’s cheeks were pink, “bye? I guess I don’t mind staying here for a while if you need to go out…”

Yaz rolled her eyes, trying to distract herself from what had just happened and her growing flusteredness. She shepherded the Doctor out of the house. Once they were on the stairs down to the ground floor, Yaz allowed herself to breath normally again. For someone who faced emergency situations every day, she was not very prepared for situations like that.

The Doctor had been strangely quiet since they had left. Yaz made a mental note to let the Doctor know that it wasn’t about not wanting her to meet her family, it was about her family being super embarrassing and Yaz just not being prepared for the barrage of questions that she didn’t quite know how to answer just yet.

All of a sudden, the Doctor spoke, “you know, I never thought that would be our first kiss.” The words drew Yaz from being lost in thought to having her brain stop entirely. She almost missed a step down.

The Doctor noticed and caught her arm. Was it her or did the Doctor seem… nervous?

She was probably just projecting her own nervousness... And now she was distracting herself.

“You’ve thought about it?”

The Doctor blushed pink again, “I was totally just teasing you.” She swallowed before confessing, “but yeah, I have.”

They had just reached a flat corner and Yaz stopped, causing the Doctor to stop too, turning to face her.

The Doctor looked at her as Yaz looked back like a deer in headlights.

“After last time, when your mum asked if we were together? I can’t remember her exact words but you know what I mean. Anyway, I just… started thinking that maybe it would be nice if we... were.”

She paused to let Yaz reply. When she didn’t, the Doctor continued.

“But nothing has to happen, in fact we can pretend this whole conversation never happened, if you like?”

The Doctor was fidgeting a little, she didn’t want to lose Yaz, they’d barely started travelling together; there was so much more she wanted to show her.

Yaz still said nothing, now staring intently at a spot on the wall.

The Doctor hesitated, before figuring it was best to give her an out. She spoke quietly, “or I can just leave now and you can go back to your family.”

At this, Yaz’s eyes snapped to her and their gazes locked.

Yaz was controlling her breathing, counting in and counting out, breathing in time, just like she did whenever she needed to calm her nerves.

She caught the Doctor’s hand as she stepped closer to her, gaze flicking between the Doctor’s eyes before she cupped her cheek, leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
